The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Visinforan.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with large flowers and interesting and unique flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2001, of a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri selection identified as code number 01-535, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri selection identified as 01-232, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Visinforan was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany in March, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Gensingen, Germany, since March, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.